Never Normal
by Reioa DeFoe
Summary: My interpretation of how Kristopher got changed. Slashy, Nik x Kris, mm, umm, RR! (Don't read if you're uncomfortable with the topic and flame me)
1. White

At seventeen, I always felt like a stranger. When Nissa even started to become distant from us, I felt like I was losing hope. Today had to have been one of the darkest days that ever happened, and it was all my fault…

__

Christopher took a deep breath as he looked in the bathroom mirror. He looked a lot better than he usually did, he smiled at his reflection and slicked his hair back.

"You look great, I just know Christine will love you."

He saw Nicholas' reflection behind him and turned around, his face a little flushed, "Umm, thanks…"

He chuckled and walked over, brushing some hair off of his twin's forehead, "I mean it."

Christopher sighed and looked down, "I really hope so, I mean, she's so gorgeous."

"Yeah, I suppose she is," Nicholas sighed, almost wistfully, then kissed his brother's cheek, "Well, good luck then."

He strode out of the bathroom, tying his hair back in a loose ponytail. Christopher went back to the mirror, his cheek still tingling a little bit, he smiled at the warm sensation, the only comfort he'd been feeling for the last few days.

Nissa hasn't come back yet, I note as I take my shirt off for bed. I lay back and close my eyes, I missed the days when things were normal. When I didn't always worry that Nissa wasn't coming home. When Nicholas was the only one who I trusted more than I trusted myself. When my father was around. I took in a deep sigh at that thought, I hated that Nissa was in such pain after that.

She never stopped hurting for that, she kept believing that it was her fault. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't. Kaleo was just a heartless monster. I clenched my fists and turned over, he was the one who tore apart the final link that made my life normal. That bastard took away Nissa's humanity and hurt her so goddamn much.

Somehow, I feel the same way right now as well. It's because of me that Nicholas is gone. If I just accepted things more gracefully, if I didn't bother with that girl…

__

"Nicholas or Christopher?"

Christine tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled ruthlessly. Her eyes were cold and critical as they passed between us. I had my best smile on, hoping that she would choose me to dance with.

"Nicholas."

That single word that I had heard and said more than a thousand times in my life, that normally gave me comfort, caused a cold, hard stab of pain in my chest. I peered over at my twin, whom I expected to be smiling a mile wide, but instead, he looked not only neutral, but a little disgusted.

"Why didn't you choose Christopher?" He asked insolently, "I mean, we are twins."

She smirked in his direction, "Because despite the fact you're both trash, at least you don't always have your head in the clouds and pretend you can have a better life than what you have now."

The previous shock and ice in my veins had now tripled in that instant, causing me to shake and try to step back, but I was planted in that same place. Nicholas' eyes were dark in a way that I had never seen before. He clenched his fists and calmly asked, "Really now? And I suppose your wealth is supposed to make you such a better person?"

She walked towards him and pushed me out of the way, completely ignoring his question, "Do you want to dance with me or not?"

The second I hit the ground, he pounced on her, straddling her and punching her face. The whole time, he was shouting obscenities at her, making her pay for anything wrong she said, did or thought against me. People stopped and stared, her father running through the crowd and grabbing Nicholas' wrist and trying to pull him up.

Nicholas pushed him away with a strength I didn't know he had and picked up the immaculate rose he had presented her with earlier that day, "So you like red roses, huh?"

He shoved the bulb in her mouth, stood up and stomped on her chest, right over her heart. She coughed and gasped for breath in vain and suddenly stopped breathing. When her head fell to the side, the bud that fell out was coated in blood.

…Nicholas wouldn't have been taken in to be hung. Though it was almost three days ago, I still remember the glazed look in her open, dead eyes. They were facing me, and her expression was of shock and pain. I shivered and curled into a ball, grabbing my knees. Why did this have to happen to Nicholas?

I walked over to the window, glaring up at the full moon, mocking and white. Suddenly, all the Christian beliefs that had been drilled into me for so long made no sense. Loving your neighbor and that all men were equal were both lies, lies, filth and a deceitful waste.

"What should I believe?!" I screamed out into the night, shaking with rage.

"For a start, you could believe in the devil…"

I looked down and saw Nicholas' eyes, not the icy, but warm light blue I was accustomed to, but a haunting, intense black.


	2. Blackened

Yes, I'm aware the POV in this chapter goes from first person to third person, but just bear with me... I don't own Kris, Nik or anything else I might mention in this.

"Nicholas!!" Christopher's eyes widened at the sight of his brother again.

He boy he remembered seemed to have evaporated from this body, leaving behind a shell, layered in black and white. His skin seemed to have lost most of its color, his hair reminded him of a thoroughbred family dog gone feral. Most of all, eyes were like black pearls, compelling him to come outside with him.

"I missed you, brother..." Nicholas gave a soft smile, devoid of the usual tenderness Christopher had remembered from what seemed like ages ago.

"But, where did you go?" Christopher's voice was a soft, as if he were in a trance

Nicholas beckoned him down by raising his hand up. Christopher, bewildered and disgusted by this floating feeling he was getting from his brother, felt himself push himself out the window and grab Nicholas's hand. He gave a wicked smile and swiftly drew Christopher to his chest. Christopher couldn't see his brother, but he felt his head being tilted back.

All he remembered was the sight of the stars above him and the sinful pleasure that suddenly overtook his system and then everything faded to black.

Christopher's forehead was pressed against cold stone and his feet were barely touching the ground. He was facing a wall and his hands were bound above his head and he was held up by a pulley. He took in a soft breath and realized that wherever he was, Nicholas had taken him there. Nicholas... that's right, he was alive. It wasn't possible though, he was taken in to be hung, but... what happened?

Christopher's thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming up behind him. He went stiff for a moment, then felt lips suck at his shoulder and a tongue touch his shoulder. He felt a cold shiver run through his body at the feeling and heard a voice he didn't recognize right away.

"It's about time you woke up, sleepyhead..."

He was spun around slowly to face Nicholas again, but he didn't look like himself at all. His eyes, which were calm and compelling earlier, were dark and wild. He had small spots of red at the corners of his lips, the only color on him. Christopher was too shocked to speak or even move an inch as his brother held his shoulders. The other boy licked at the corners of his mouth slowly, almost seductively. No! He wouldn't think like that about his fucking brother for God's sake!

Nicholas met his eyes defiantly, leaning his head back a little and kissing his brother. Christopher's eyes slid shut and he kissed back, feeling his mouth part for Nicholas's skillful tongue, which was able to twist around Christopher's once before Christopher tried to pull away. Nicholas would have none of this, he gripped his hair and pulled his warm, moist mouth to his. Christopher's hands clenched into fists and he tried to resist the lips coaxing his to play.

Soon, he pulled away, disappointed, but his eyes positively glowing. Nicholas's lips then moved slowly down his neck, teasing the silky flesh he found along the way. "God, Chris, I've been waiting too damn long for this."

Christopher's whole body tensed, his toes curling and his fists tightening. He drew in a slow breath through his teeth, trying to think of anything else but his twin in front of him. He pulled away and looked into Christopher's eyes, "Stop trying to resist me, I know you want this as much as I do."

It was then that Christopher noticed that two of his teeth were longer than the rest. He shut his eyes tightly and bit his lip, this couldn't be his brother, it was one of the devil's minions sent to mock him. Nicholas lowered his mouth to Christopher's neck, letting him feel the two points of his fangs.

Before Christopher could blink, he felt them sink into his neck again, but the pain was fleeting as he slowly leaned his head back and felt himself falling. It was a strange, intense feeling of euphoria and he wondered if he was drunk off the sensation. He then felt dizzy and then he fell from the pulley into Nicholas' arms. He was laid on his back, his tense shoulders screaming as they touched the earth.

Nicholas then looked down at Christopher's dying eyes, a sudden compassion flooding over them. This was Nicholas, but he wasn't the same as he remembered, he was a demon, he was a monster, and he was alone. "Nicholas," Christopher tried to sit up, but was gently pushed back down by the other boy, "Wh-why are you doing this?"

Nicholas' eyes took on a loving, tender shade as he looked over his brother. He took a slow, deep breath, leaning down and letting his lips touch Christopher's enough so he could feel the words he was saying, "I love you. So much more than you can ever know in this form..."

Christopher shook a little bit at the closeness of him. As expected, Nicholas kissed him softly, but he tasted blood on his tongue. His. He never tasted blood before, but he remembered how Nicholas used to kiss his small cuts, so he must've known how it tasted already. He felt himself falling again, he gasped; trying to get his breath back, but his eyes wouldn't stay open. He felt something soft and cold fall on his lip, he opened his eyes one more time to see Nicholas' eyes full of tears and hacking at his wrist.

When his eyes closed again, he felt his wrist at his mouth. He tried to refuse, but Nicholas growled softly, "Damn it, drink or you'll die!"

At the urgency of his voice, he reluctantly parted his lips, letting the liquid drip into his mouth and down his throat. The blood slid down like the taste of bourbon to a virgin drinker; sweet and insatiable, but like swallowing fire. Nicholas' eyes roved down to his pale neck, watching the muscles in his neck move up and down. He ran his fingers up and down gently, fingertips caressing the fair flesh.

Christopher soon blacked out again for the second time that night and Nicholas lifted him in his arms, feeling him squirm a little from the pain of the alien fluids inside him. Once Christopher was still again, Nicholas looked at his back, he laid Christopher on his stomach, head turned to the side and retrieved the knife he used on his own wrist from the ground beside him.

He let the metal trail across the back of his twin's shoulder for a few seconds before carving into his flesh a set of jagged lines, all connecting and causing blood to bead at the surface of his pearl-like skin. Nicholas didn't want to leave his old life behind necessarily, but with a change like the one inside him, he needed to fashion himself a new style.

"N..."

He pressed a straight line beside the 'N'.

"I..."

He made three more connecting lines.

"K..."

He made four lines in a diamond shape.

"O..."

He made two lines connect at a right angle.

"L..."

He made three more lines connect in an almost triangle.

"A..."

He finished with three lines in a lightning bolt.

"S..."

He lifted the knife to his mouth and licked at the blood, once again savoring the nectar he had the honor of sampling earlier that night. He threw the knife over his shoulder, hearing the shallow thump as it hit a wall of the shed. He gazed upon his handiwork, his name carved in crimson upon the most beautiful soul to ever exist in his eyes.

Nikolas smiled quietly to himself, "You're mine forever, Kristopher."


End file.
